


The Name of an Angel

by naurae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, coffeshop au, this is way too many tags for a story this short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naurae/pseuds/naurae
Summary: Thanks to the rain, Annie met an angel.





	The Name of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This story sucks. But I posted it anyway, because I crave validation. This is the first time I've ever written Mikaani, and honestly, I failed miserably. But here you go.

It was unbearably wet. The kind of wet that, once it touched your clothes, settled into your very bones and made you feel like some sort of undead swamp monster. 

Annie's face, which according to various sources, generally resembled something much scarier than a swamp monster, was not improved by this weather. Her invisible hackles were raised, and passersby seemed prone to loudly commenting 'Goodness Barbara, doesn't that blonde girl look like that photo of a grumpy cat your son showed us?', and other things of the sort. 

At the moment, the girl was picking her way through the auspiciously muddy sidewalk, trying to keep her boots out of the worst of it. She made quite the picture, a black backpack hanging loosely off one shoulder, muddy red Doc Martens, and a wet pair of leggings and a grey sweatshirt, complemented with dripping flaxen hair and a murderous expression. There was a reason that her fellow pedestrians parted like the Red Sea for her. 

She'd been coming out of the lecture hall when the rain hit. It had by now faded away into an insistent drizzle, as if putting on a mask of apology. If she'd been alone, Annie might have treated the grey sky to both her middle fingers, but seeing as she was on the public street, she kept it to a glare that could crumble stone, mostly directed at the mud in front of her. 

There was a coffee shop on the other side of the street. As Annie eyed the chalk depiction of a steaming espresso, her stony expression softened a bit. She could really go for something warm and....warm right now.

So decided, she stumped across the road, languidly scraped some of the mud off her boots, and pushed opened the door. It jangled as she opened it, A and she was immediately greeted with the smell of coffee beans, and toasty warmth. 

It would seem that there were several like minded citizens that day, who craved something to drive away the penetrating dampth. Annie could barely see the chalk menus from the back of a bustling line.

A good twenty minutes ticked by, which Annie spent staring at her phone, engrossed in a puzzle game Armin had told her about. Her fellow blond classmate was a master at puzzles and riddles of all sorts, and every conversation with him tended to devolve into a detailed explanation of something he'd memorised out of a encyclopaedia. Still, he was one of the few humans Annie felt she could tolerate, and wasn't a bad friend. She unwittingly lost herself in the game, moving mechanically along with the line and then-

"If you're ready I'll take your order now."

Annie jerked her head and was greeted by the sight of an angel.

Okay, maybe not. But if angels did exist then this was definitely one of them.

A vision stood before Annie. Smooth olive skin....clear grey eyes....chin length silky black hair.....pink lips....long fluttering eyelashes....perfectly formed nose....perfectly formed everything.......

"Miss?"

.....silvery voice, like a flute......

"Miss....are you alright?"

Annie jerked back to reality. "Wow." Was what came out of her mouth. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Uhh...I mean, sorry! I'll have a uh...an, uhhh..." Annie found herself blabbering, and internally frowned. She had more composure than this, she knew it. So, where was it? 

"I'm sorry," the radiant vision intoned, "we don't serve those here."

Annie momentarily lost all capacity for speech, her eyes glued to the ebony haired beauty in front for her. "....what?"

The exquisite being before her broke her deadpan expression, and of all things, giggled. "I'm only teasing you. Do you need a minute to look at the menu?"

"...I'll have a hot chocolate." Annie internally smacked her own forehead. She'd come here for caffeine, not dessert.

The divine piece of art broke her gaze away, and Annie felt like all of the air in her body had whooshed away. Her eyes instinctively sought the name tag of this veritable Aphrodite, and-

Mikasa. 

Her name, was Mikasa.

So that was what an angel was named. 

"-size would you like?" Annie jerked her gaze back to this elegant pixie and grabbed for her voice. "...a large."

"Okay, your total is three fifty nine. Cash or card?" The girl, for Annie had run out of words in English to describe this being, looked inquiringly at her, with those piercing grey eyes...

"Cash." Annie found her voice a bit quicker this time, and felt a rush of satisfaction, as she held out a five dollar bill. The reason for her emotional confusion took it, and Annie felt a bit too disappointed that their fingers hadn't touched. It wasn't everyday you saw a creature as beautiful as this, even to call her human almost seemed like an insult. 

"Your change. Would you like your receipt?" The ethereal cashier held out a bill and a few coins. Annie noticed her perfectly shaped fingernails were free of polish, and her hands were pale and slender. This time their fingers brushed just ever so slightly, and Annie would have sworn she didn't imagine a tingle of....something. 

"Yes." She said, mostly without thinking. The-well, she had a name. Mikasa. Annie barely held herself back from whispering it, if only to taste the syllables on her tongue. 

Mikasa took the slip of paper from where it had unfurled from the machine, and to Annie's confusion, grabbed a sharpie and scribbled something on the back. "Have a nice day." She said, and then, she smiled. 

If her resting face had been angelic then her smile was divine. 

Annie could only nod, her vocal capacities gone again. She clutched the change and her receipt, and somehow shambled over to a table and sat down. She finally looked down at what she held in her hands. 

On the back of the receipt, in black sharpie, was a phone number. 

Annie had to turn to stare back at the girl. She caught her eye as the angel turned to tell her co worker something. 

And then Mikasa winked at her. 

And if Annie's normally steady heart was doing a rather good impression of a one man drum machine, then no one was there to notice.


End file.
